wild_kratts_power_of_naturefandomcom-20200213-history
Nymphs
Nymphs are most common mythical creatures seen in Wild Kratts: Power of Nature. All nymphs are female and daughter of Mother Nature, either Gaia or Hermia. The most familiar nymphs are Mina Kratt, Flora Meredith, Rose, Luna, and Elsa Genosharp. Culture Nymphs are the sworn defenders of Gaia's treasure, the planet, and will even sacrifice themselves to protect it. They are born from the last thing Gaia left behind, Gaia's Tree in the form of flowers. Nymphs are caring and will raise each other as sisters. However, like humans, they can misjudge people, even their own sisters as in Karen's example. History The Beginning - 10,000+ years ago The first Nymphs were born as the daughters of Gaia, the first Mother Nature, or better known as Mother Earth. One of these nymphs was the Light Nymph, Stella. Another born at an unknown point in time is Luna, a Moon Nymph. Prologue - 50 years ago Eris Arc Chaos Arc Darkness Arc Types of Nymphs Four Element Nymphs Four Element Nymphs are the most common nymphs. They are based on the four elements: Fire, Air, Earth, & Water. Moon Nymphs Moon Nymphs are are one of the rarest types. Luna is the only known Moon Nymph. Their abilities are yet to be learned. Time Nymphs Time Nymphs are as rare as moon nymphs, if not the most rare. The only Time Nymph is Elsa Genosharp. She is recognized by her uncanny, pale grey hair. It may make her look like an elderly lady, but she really is still very young. These nymphs have control over the flow of time, fast forwarding or slowing down. Light Nymphs The Light Nymphs are the third rarest nymphs. They are the main guardians of Gaia's Tree, and they're arguably the most powerful of all the nymphs. According to Elsa, Light Nymph traits are creativity, artistic abilities, and powers to influence minds through objects. They have the power to change, add, or erase people's memories by using their art skills to "draw" the memories. However, this power comes with the price of the nymph weakening from using it constantly, sometimes even passing away. The only known Light Nymphs were Chroma, who sacrificed herself to fight against Amelia Cutter when the latter used her to influence the Kratt Brothers, and Stella, one of the eldest of all the nymphs. There is a subgroup of Light Nymphs called Hope Nymphs. They are born during times of despair to bring hope and light. While they don't seem to possess the same abilities as the usual Light Nymph, Hope Nymphs are still very powerful. Mina is a Hope Nymph, born to bring happiness to a depressed Flora. Upon becoming a hybrid, her power fluctuates. Hybrids Some Nymphs are known to marry men. Sometime after that happens, their children are hybrids. But other hybrids are nymphs revived by Mother Nature to become hybrids. These hybrids have an uncertain type until confirmed by Hermia. However, according to some nymphs, hybrids aren't born with powers like other nymphs, which is why they tease, mistreat, and persecute them. List of named Nymphs * Mina Kratt - Hybrid/Hope * Elsa Genosharp - Time * Luna - Moon * Ruby - Fire * Marina - Water * Chroma (deceased) - Light * Flora Meredith (deceased, later reincarnated as Aviva) - Hybrid/Unknown, Gaia (from becoming the Gaia Guardian) *Rose (deceased, later reincarnated as Koki) - Fire * Edith - Unknown * Maggie - Unknown * Karen - Earth * Stella - Light * Gardenia (deceased, later reincarnated somehow) - Earth Category:Nymph Category:Mythical creature